Conventionally, a denture base made of resin (referred to as “resin base”) has been produced by a method in which a plaster mold adapted to an intraoral shape of a patient is first produced by a dental method, and then a curable resin is poured into the plaster mold, followed by curing the curable resin.
In recent years, a method has been proposed in which the intraoral shape of a patient is measured by a three-dimensional measurement and a denture base is produced based on the measured result, instead of the above described method utilizing a plaster mold, so as to reduce the number of hospital visits of patients and to allow for an efficient production of a denture base (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Further, a method has also been proposed in which a dental prosthesis is produced using a three-dimensional printer (3D printer) (see, for example, Patent Document 2).